


Lost Legacies

by RogueTeapot



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-TRoS, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTeapot/pseuds/RogueTeapot
Summary: By harnessing the power of the Dyad, Rey and Ben destroy Emperor Palpatine. With the Emperor dead, the galaxy begins to rebuild, but each survivor has their own path to follow. The new and former Jedi must confront their pasts and decide what their futures will be.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rey/Ben Solo





	1. The Dyad

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. It's (obviously) inspired and motivated by Reylo but I wanted to extend their story, explore their characters more, and lead them on some new adventures together. I'll also weave in Rey's friends and my favourite characters from the movies. Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment! Also let me know if anything isn't clear. I have the first part of the story outlined already and will be aiming for weekly updates (if not more frequently). 
> 
> The story starts near the end of TROS, and deviates from Canon from there.

Rey stares into the unseeing eyes of Emperor Palpatine, feeling the weight of the darkness surrounding her. The Sith theatre is filled with dark thoughts and evil intentions. But through the Bond, she feels Ben approaching, his renewed lightness pulsing against the darkness. Her breath hitches slightly as he arrives beside her and his signature washes over her. It’s a deep silver with bands of lighter and darker grey. Ben nods to her and they exchange a fleeting smile as they share a thought of deja vu. This time the throne room is pitch black instead of scarlet red, and they are surrounded by hundreds of Sith loyalists instead of a few Praetorian guards. But for the first time since they defeated Snoke, they are together again in mind and intention. They turn as one to face the emperor, igniting the Skywalker light sabers.

The Emperor lets out a roar and sends a wave of dark energy towards them both, so powerful it seems to bend space time as it approaches them. Instinctively Rey and Ben cross their sabers and reach out to the Force to repulse the wave. Then suddenly the Emperor stops – looks at them – a realization dawning on his decaying face. “A Dyad…” he breathes. A look of triumph appears on his face. Rey suddenly feels her stomach drop and before she realizes it, she is on her knees and something is tugging at her insides. She gasps, and senses that the same thing is happening to Ben. The Emperor is sucking the life out of them.

Time seems to slow down. Rey sees faint lines of white emanating from her, dancing and twisting like strands of a spider’s web as they are pulled towards the Emperor. Her life force, she realises. The lines slow down and speed up, resisting the pull even as they are mercilessly tugged towards the Emperor. In the corner of her eye, she sees silver lines wisping away from Ben’s aura, as they are also sucked away.

Then Ben’s voice comes to her through the Bond, slowed, the words a little slurred. _Rey … I think … can break the hold … one chance … ready?_

She sends back one word, pressing it through the Force. _Yes._

Suddenly she senses a change, as if the deadly music has suddenly stopped. The lines coming from Ben have taken on a deep red hue, and the colour seems to weigh them down, make them sink towards the ground. A split second later, she understands why, as a wave of memories and intentions flood down the Bond. Suddenly her ears are filled with the sounds of terrified screams and desperate pleading. Her mouth is filled with salty tears. Her eyes see scene after scene of destructiveness. She is witness to a barrage of death and destruction, and it spills into her own life force, the strength of it turning her pure white aura a blood red. The red moves up the dancing lines, slowing them down, thickening them.

One scene flashing before her eyes is familiar. She sees Han Solo, red light sabre through his heart, gazing at her even as his life leaves him. He’s looked right at her, reaching for her face, and Rey realises that this, all of these scenes, are real. Are things that Ben as Kylo Ren has done. Unspeakable things. For a moment she wonders at how one person can cause so much death, but she shakes it away and hides her sorrow. She lets the deathly flow continue to wash over her, sending Ben a thin strand of acknowledgement. She can sense how much he is struggling with this, with facing his past. Guilt and regret are strong undercurrents in the deathly flow, threatening to steal his spirit away.

A choking sign brings Rey’s attention back to the Emperor. Unknown to him and his unseeing eyes, the deadly red has crept up the strings, and now it reaches him. Where a moment ago, the strings of life were rejuvenating his body, the strings of death are now tearing it apart. The half dead corpse howls, writhing as he fights against it. He drops the strings and Rey feels the paralyzing hold on her disappear. She falls forward on to the ground, her body weakened. But her mind – her mind screams this is it, this is their one chance. She wills her body to move, to stand up, and finally one arm pushes up, raising her chest. The other arm comes up. Then a knee. Her foot plants on the ground and she lifts her head to look over to Ben. His chest is raised but his head is still drooping towards the ground. Rey realises that he’s still overcome by guilt, by regret.

 _Ben. BEN._ Her voice is insistent down the Bond. She feels his acknowledge her but he still doesn’t move.

_KYLO._

His head snaps up at that.

Rey thinks quickly. She needs him to see that they are ok. It’s not ok, the things he’s done. Really not ok. But she knows what he has done. And if he has changed, if coming here means that he has changed, then she can accept him. All of him. And that’s the only way that they’ll defeat the Emperor.

 _Ben Solo was never dead... and I don’t think Kylo Ren will ever be completely gone either._ She swallows at that _. You’re not one or the other. They’re both parts of you._

She senses new emotions down the Bond. Fear at what she’s just said. Resignation as he realises it’s true. Before he can tip back into his paralyzing guilt, she continues,

_And I accept you. ALL of you._

For a moment the Bond is silent. Then an overwhelming feeling pours down the Bond, and before Rey can quite decide what it is, she sees Ben rising up.

_Let’s do this._

Again they turn as one, reigniting their lightsabers, feeling the Bond hum between them.

 _We need to use the power of the Dyad._ Ben’s voice is certain. _It’s the only way that we’ll be able to defeat him._ He shifts his stance, turning sideways so that his right side faces the Emperor. He passes his saber into his right hand, lifting it up into a defensive posture, then reaches out to Rey with his left hand.

Rey takes a sharp breath in, then nods. She mimics his stance, her left side facing the Emperor, and reaches out with her right hand. Their hands touch and for a brief instance they’re back in the hut on Atch-to. Fingers touching over a crackling fire. Thunder rumbling outside. Luke standing behind them, the glow of the fire illuminating his face as he smiles at them.

_Wait, what?_

_Luke…_ Ben whispers down the Bond. Rey feels it too. His light but worn signature covers them both.

 _You’re not alone_ , Luke says.

Just then, an arc of blue lightning shoots towards them. Rey and Ben are caught off-guard, but a shield materialises in front of Rey and Ben, blocking the shot. Rey swears that she almost can hear someone almost cheering in the background. The Emperor shouts and throws his hands forward, unleashing another torrent. The shield re-appears, protecting them.

 _We’re not alone_ , Rey breathes, and feels a small blossom of hope in her chest. She squeezes Ben’s hand, begins to focus on the Bond. Their physical connection seems to increase its strength, and the longer they touch, the stronger it grows. Soon Rey notices currents of energy spiraling between them, the Bond growing so strong that it starts to manifest in the real world.

In the back of her mind, she notes the barrage of lightning that keeps coming from the Emperor. He’s regained strength and is relent, sending out wave after wave of lightning. But the mysterious shield holds, unwavering in its protection. It gives Rey and Ben the freedom to focus on the Bond, to feeding it and filling it. Soon the Bond is crackling, bursting with energy. It is strong, almost too strong now, and it threatens to consume her and Ben.

Rey reaches out silently to the others, feeling their assent, and then reaches out to Ben. _It’s time._ Together they take a deep breath, filling the Bond with one last surge of love and hope, then the shields drop for a second and they unleash the full power of the Bond at the unsuspecting Emperor. Tendrils of white hot energy shoot out, taking hold as they hit their mark. The reaction is too quick for the Emperor. Bright strands take hold of his body and quickly devour what life he has left, moving across his face and down his arms. His outstretched hands become glowing balls of light.

Without warning, the Emperor’s shell of a body collapses in on itself and the Bond energy supernovas. 

The force of the blast knocks Rey and Ben backwards on to the cold floor, but that mysterious shielding is back up and protecting them. As Rey lies dazed, she gazes up, seeing the air thrumming with all the colours of the rainbow, as if the fabric of the universe itself is energized. She hears the murmuring of voices, a shuffling of feet, and then she passes out.


	2. Found and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor is gone. Kylo Ren is gone (or is he?) and it's time for Rey to find her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I hope it's not going to slow for you, I promise that I've got some new places that we'll be going next week :-)
> 
> As always - kudos and comments are very appreciated! I would love to hear what you think and it's so nice to know people are enjoying the story!
> 
> Finally, a big thank you to any doctors, nurses, hospital staff and other key workers reading this. THANK YOU for all that you're doing xxx

Awareness trickles in. For a moment Rey is confused. She blinks into the darkness. She thinks that she’s looking up, but she doesn’t see any stars. As she draws in each breath, the air smells faintly dusty and metallic. Her back is against something cold – the floor. So she is lying down then. She gazes up and a memory suddenly flashes into place, a dancing rainbow. More memories come back, time flowing backwards like a video being rewound. The Emperor exploding. The Bond glowing bright white. A familiar voice speaking to her. Rey smiles at that. Then – The lines of death. Ben’s deaths. She frowns, mentally stops the video. _Ben._

She reaches back in her mind for the Bond, and is relieved to find that it’s still there. It’s very febrile though, weak and spent. So she sends just one word down it. _Ben_.

She hears a sudden sharp intake of breath. It startles her into movement. She flexes her fingers and they brush something metal – a lightsaber? The cool metal grounds her emotions and so she wraps her hand around the saber, feeling its energy flowing into her body and giving her the strength to move first one arm, then the other. One leg, then the other. Pushing herself up until she’s standing in the darkness. She reaches with her thumb to ignite the saber and closes her eyes briefly at the sudden ball of brightness.

She hears a shuffling sound to her right and the familiar stomp of two feet planting on the ground.

Slowly Ben materialises out of the darkness. In his black clothes, his body still seems to be halfway part of it. But his face is entirely bathed in light.

“Rey”, he whispers.

He approaches her, coming to stand next to her, looking down with an unreadable expression. He looks – different.

Ben reaches out with one hand towards the lightsaber. Hesitating near the hilt and hovering over her hand. Then she hears him take a deep breath, and the light begins to grow. Stretching out into the darkness, out and out and out. Finally it runs into solid rock. Now the entire chamber is bathed in a soft blue glow.

The emperor’s throne is still covered in a fine ash and Rey shivers, thinking of how close they came to defeat. How close the dark side came to winning. She turns the other way looking up to the stands, but the spectators have vanished too. She tilts her head up and sees that the ceiling has caved in and there is no longer a window to the battle outside. A shot of panic hits her mind. Suddenly back before the Emperor, watching her friends be destroyed. Are they ok? _Are they alive?_ With what energy she has, she reaches out with the Force, trying to sense beyond the rock and debris. Trying to sense the outside surface. But she can’t sense anything. 

“We need to get out of here,” she says out loud, panic edging into her voice. “Ben? We need to – “ she turns around to see Ben standing in front of the throne.

He’s standing in front of the throne.

Her heart stops. For a second she is sure it’s going to break apart.

Then she hears him whisper down the Bond. _Rey._

He seems to hesitate, then she senses his shields drop, and she sees into him.

_It’s a strange feeling. To see something that he wanted for so long. And to feel nothing._

_But that’s not true. Ben feels nothing, but the part of him that was – is? – Kylo Ren stirs slightly. Admires the finely cut stone and the deep obsidian gleam of the throne. Admires the simple yet powerful grandeur it holds. Craves the future that it promises._

_A vision materialises. A being in black, walking up to the throne. Caressing the arms. Power surging around them. Power and promises singing as a Darkness swells._

_Take it, urges the voice of Kylo Ren._

Suddenly Rey is back in her own mind. Hand tight around the lightsaber, although she realises with a pang that she’s dropped into a defensive posture. She’s ready to fight him again, if that’s she needs to do.

Ben looks at her. “I won’t,” he says with a quiet conviction. “I can’t,” he adds softly.

Their gazes drift back to the throne. A breezeless wind stirs the ashes. Spooked, they quickly set down the aisle, looking for an escape route. 

* * *

It takes a long time to clear a path out. The explosion seems to have unsettled the whole monolithic structure. Every hallway and room is littered with shattered rock and debris. Even as they move, they hear sounds of falling rock, and Rey swears that she can feel the ground trembling as she steps. They move cautiously, using the Force to sense unstable spots and find the safest way through. Finally they reach the exit, buried in another pile of rubble. They silently work together to lift the stones away.

As Rey steps through the opening, her heart falters at the sight. Outside is a different kind of dark, the dark of nightfall, and the inky landscape is filled with the glow of a thousand fiery wrecks. Billows of smoke spiral up through the air, covering the sky and blotting out the stars. A gust of wind blows the smoke into Rey’s face and she smells the stink of oil and scorched metal and another faint odour that she trembles to identify.

She realises that Ben has stopped beside her, also looking at the landscape. It doesn’t seem to affect him the way that it does her – but then it wouldn’t, she thinks. How many battlefields has he seen? How many battles has he fought? Still, she sees him swallow, and knows that he is not entirely composed.

 _Is anyone alive?_ Rey wonders to him. She doesn’t see any ships still in the sky. But she doesn’t hear the angry shouts and cries of a ground fight either. She scans the ground, hoping against hope.

 _Over there,_ he gestures to the right, indicating a handful of steady white lights shining in the distance. Ship lights. 

She’s running towards the lights without a second thought. Trusting in the Force, in all the Gods of all the galaxies, that her friends are there. It feels like she runs for hours, keeping the lights focused in her sight, never losing sight even when she has to detour around a burning wreck. She pulls on the Force to fuel her body and push her legs one after the other.

Then she’s close. Close enough to make out one of the ships, and her heart soars. It’s the Millennium Falcon.

“REY!” A shape is running towards her. A shape who sounds just like Finn. He doesn’t slow down as he gets close, just launches himself at her to envelope her in a tight hug. They stand like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths, holding on to each other. Rey can smell the leather of the jacket that he always wears, mingled with the battlefield smells and another salty odour – _Kef Bir_ , she thinks. She lets her thoughts go and continues to embrace Finn, feeling happy. Just happy.

“Rey!” More voices are approaching now. Finn releases her, stepping back to let them see her. She is surprised to realise that she recognises most of their faces. She only spent a year with the Resistance, but during that time, she must have gotten to them. Exchanging smiles in the hallway. Sharing a laugh over lunch. Keeping each other awake during a night time shift. Soon she is being hugged, and hugging everyone in return. Hearing their exclamations of joyful surprise that she’s alive, deflecting their curious questions about what happened.

“Heya,” a final voice says, and Rey smiles to see that it’s Poe. He’s hanging back and waiting for the others to finish. Then he’s quickly moving up to give her a strong warm squeeze. Rey squeezes back, feeling the friendly affection that she has for him. They spent a lot of time in the past year discussing the merits of different fighter craft and comparing flight simulation results. Not to mention keeping tabs on BB-8. Then Poe lets her go as well.

Rey looks around and sees her Resistance friends, regrouping at various ships, moving up and down the ramp as they carry cargo in. Then one of the cargo moves and cries out. It’s not cargo, she realises, it’s survivors.

“We’ll leave soon”. Poe has been watching her, and now he gestures at the aircraft being readied. “We think that we destroyed all of the emperor’s fleet.” He gives a half-smile. “They had a few fatal engineering flaws in their ships and strategy.” Rey nods. Finn and Poe look at her in turn, and she realises that they’re waiting for her explanation. For her to tell them how she survived.

Was it a fatal flaw too? She muses. The Emperor expecting her to kill him? The Emperor thinking that he could claim the power of the Dyad? She doesn’t know. But she’s sure that the Emperor underestimated them. Her and Ben.

Just like Snoke. The thought floats to the surface. But the Emperor WAS Snoke. So that would be – ironic.

She feels a tiny sprig of amusement. It’s not much but she wants to share it and she floats it down the Bond. Frowns when he doesn’t answer.

 _Ben?_ She spins around, looking back towards the Fortress. She knows that he followed her here to the ships. She stares in the dark, avoiding the ship lights now, waiting for her night vision to kick in. He wasn’t far away before. But she had sensed that he didn’t want to show himself. For obvious reasons. 

“Rey?” Finn’s voice is puzzled. Then his hard is on her arm, and he’s trying to tug her around. “Rey? What’s wrong?” She shrugs him off, still peering into the dark.

“Rey? Hey, Rey!” Poe and Finn are both in front of her now, blocking her view towards the Fortress.

“What is it about the Fortress, Rey?” Poe’s voice is insistent. “What are you looking for? What happened there?”

Rey looks at her friends, filling her mind with their concern and their affection. She doesn’t know if she will have it in a minute. Then she tries to touch Ben’s mind once more. Curses him when he doesn’t respond. This isn’t her decision to make. It’s his. But she will not abandon him here. She will not leave him on Exegol, it is no place to live. A colder darker version of Jakku, littered with the same despairing reminders of battles lost.

She takes a deep breath. “There’s another survivor to bring back. I… I didn’t defeat the Emperor by myself. I couldn’t have,” she amends. “Ben Solo helped me.”

Poe sucks in a deep breath but doesn’t say anything. A memory pulses at Rey, so strong with emotion that she can’t ignore it. Through Poe’s eyes, she sees her friends inside a hanger, clustered together as something melts at a blast door. She sees Leia, head bowed, _defeated_ , sitting on a crate. Luke is standing in front of her. “I know my son is dead,” she whispers, and Rey feels Poe’s sudden shock, turning quickly to anger. Kylo Ren is Leia’s son. That b---

Rey scrambles away from the memory. So it’s not a secret then. Not among these friends.

“Kylo Ren – he – what??” Finn is staring at her and she knows that he’s remembering Kef Bir. He thought that Kylo was going to kill her then. And he almost had.

“Rey – Kylo Ren is here?” Poe has come back to the present and is turn around himself now, also scanning. She senses him start to panic and another memory pulses at her, a burning village and screaming people.

She cringes. “He’s not – he won’t hurt us.”

She realises that Finn is still staring at her, no, staring into her. Wondering if she’s been turned too.

This isn’t working.

Rey draws a deep breath.

“I owe him my life. I owe **Ben Solo** my life… we all do.” She looks each of them in the face. “I won’t abandon him on Exegol. I won’t abandon him like my parents abandoned me.” It is true, even if it’s not the whole truth.

She can see them start to object, then -

“You won’t have to,” Poe mutters, pointing to a spot beyond the fortress. A single TIE fighter is hovering just above the surface. As they watch it quietly moves off, flying directly away from them.

 _Ben???_ Rey starts, her heart dropping.

 _Rey_ – his voice is quiet and sad. _I’m sorry –_ He pauses and Rey senses him gather his resolve. _There’s something that I need to do. And then I’ll come back to you. I promise._

She wants to believe him – but she can’t. She wants to trust him and let him go – but she can’t.

“Get to the ship!” Rey pivots and starts running towards the Falcon. Seconds later, she slows as she realises that her friends aren’t following. “Finn? Poe?”

Poe sighs and runs a finger through his hair. “Look, Rey – we need the Falcon. We need all of our ships. To evacuate everyone.” He gestures around. “The First Order is gone. But we’re almost gone too. We took heavy casualties. Our allies took heavy casualties.” He grimaces. “Believe me, I would like nothing better than to capture Kylo Ren and bring him to justice. And we will. But not right now.”

He gestures to the Falcon. “Come on, we’ll give you a ride back to Base.”


	3. Meetings and a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles are over, but the diplomacy has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. Thank you for reading this far. So ... this is the last chapter to set things up, and then we'll be going on some adventures :-). I have to say thank you to Wookieepedia for helping me to add a bit of interesting detail in this chapter (you'll see towards the end).
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

The celebration at the base is muted. The number of Resistance veterans is small. They were decimated only a year ago, in the events leading to the Battle of Crait. They were nearly destroyed yesterday, in the Battle of Exegol. Every empty bunk in a room, every empty seat in the canteen, is a reminder of someone who didn’t make it.

Rey is glad when she’s asked to join the delegation going to the peace talks. She is happy to leave this place, with its haunting memories. And if she’s being honest, she has spent far too much time replaying the events on Exegol in her head. Again and again. Trying to understand it. Trying to understand him.

Once she is on the ship, she begins to appreciate the gravitas of what she has agreed to join. The delegation from the Resistance consists of herself, Poe and Lt. Connix. Lando Calrissian is attending as a senior advisor in recognition of his experience within the Old Republic. She feels a twinge as she remembers leaving Finn on Axon Closs. The number of delegations is large, and they’re limited to three representatives. Finn had seemed ok with it though, telling Rey that he and Jannah had another project to work on.

Onboard the ship, Lando gives them lessons in diplomacy and statesmanship. It quickly becomes apparent that there is a lot at stake. A lot more than Rey had considered. As Lando explains it, although the First Order lost the Battle of Exegol, it isn’t clear who won the battle – or if anyone had. The First Order is obviously unable to continue its rule. The former New Republic is still in tatters. The Resistance is still seen as a sort of guerilla group. The galaxy is at another crossroads. Old Republic, Empire, New Republic, First Order … the changing power dynamics of the last century are enough to make her head hurt. She notices Poe struggling quietly as well, suppressing his normal urges to take action. Of all of them, Lt. Connix seems the most adept at this new game. It’s not until later that day that Rey understands why. Over a meal, the Lt explains how she paid attention to Leia’s every action and decision, taking advantage of her position to learn from the best. Everyone falls silent at that, reflecting on their own interactions with the Princess. It’s clear that Leia touched them all. Finally Lando clears his throat. “It was her life’s work to help the galaxy,” he says quietly. He looks around at all of them. “Now it’s up to us.”

* * *

“Naboo?” Rey exclaims, a bit surprised. They’ve come out of hyperspeed, nearly to their destination. She had never asked, but she had assumed that they were heading to one of the Core planets.

Lt Connix nods, “The Core planets were all a little hesitant to volunteer. I can’t really blame them.” She gestures out the window, where several other ships have recently appeared. “And Naboo is neutral enough, to satisfy some of the more … opinionated delegations.”

Poe points out the various insignia on the ships. The delicate red lettering on a New Republic diplomatic ship. The simple marking of a Trade Federation vessel. The imposing black and grey emblem of a First Order command ship.

They navigate into the landing queue. Rey gazes down at the blue and green planet. It looks so tranquil. She hopes that’s a good omen for the negotiations.

* * *

By Day 3, Rey is sure that she doesn’t believe in omens anymore. There doesn’t seem to be any common grounds in the talks. The Core worlds want a strong central government, democratic of course, based in the Core of course. The remnants of the First Order want a strong central government, based in the Mid or Outer Rim closer to the industrial and material worlds that they still hold influence over. Other systems want autonomy, with a weaker galactic alliance for security and protection only. Still other systems don’t want any sort of galactic-wide alliance, for fear of what it might lead to.

The talks are being held in Naboo’s royal palace, a building of immense grandeur with tall windows and even taller ceilings. In order to cover all of the topics, committees and sub-committees have been created to delegate responsibility. Rey’s waiting outside a committee meeting room now, and hoping that this talk will go better. She leans against the wall, letting her gaze fall across the hallway to one of the many portraits adorning the corridor. It’s one of the former Queens of Naboo, a young woman with deep brown hair and serious brown eyes. She stares at Rey with a proud expression, head held high as she holds her chosen symbols of the office – a branch with muted green leaves, and a small silver flute. Rey wonders what they mean. She leans forward to read the name underneath. _Queen Padme Amidala._

Rey draws in her breath. Ben’s grandmother. Instinctively she reaches for the Bond but it stays silent, just as it has since Exegol. It doesn’t feel blocked and if she concentrates, she feels faint waves of focus and determination. Mentally backing away, she resolves to wait, to continue to wait, and instead she turns her attention back to the woman’s face.

Just then the door to the meeting room swings open, startling her. A middle-aged woman with a stern face beckons her in.

The Committee on the Jedi and the Sith is arrayed around one side of a long table. The woman takes her seat and gestures for Rey to sit on the other side. Rey quickly scans the faces of the committee members, recalling the information that she researched last night.

She guesses that the woman who let her in is Captain Romula. The Captain sits straight in her chair, wearing an expression of the utmost professionalism. She is a higher-ranked officer in the First Order and holds command of a small contingent in the Outer Rim. She’s also rumoured to be Force Sensitive.

Next to her is a less neat, more rumpled older man. He’s alternating between patting down his tan jacket and adjusting his glasses, both of which seem to be nervous traits. This must be Vans Hydan, son of Veris Hydan, the renowned scholar on the Jedi and the Sith. He followed in his father’s footsteps and is rumoured to be his father’s equal in terms of academic knowledge.

In the middle is a regal young man. King Chartha of Naboo. Rey can’t help but look at him for a little too long, fascinated by the aura. Aside from Leia, she’s never met royalty before, and the King doesn’t disappoint. He’s wearing white robes embroidered with abstract gold stitching, that complement the simple, almost modest, gold crown on his head. Even his look is kingly, managing to look benevolent and yet majestic.

The young woman seated next to the King seems completely unaffected by him. She must be Ana Marse, one of the leaders of Devaron. Not much is known about her, but the political constructs of her planet are admired through-out the galaxy.

Rey can’t help but smile at the last member of the committee. Maz Kanata. Good old Maz. She feels a deep gratitude for the woman, and she feels less alone with her in the room. The older woman senses her thoughts and gives her a quick wink in reply.

The King of Naboo leans forward and clears his throat. “Welcome, Rey of Jakku.” Rey bows her head in acknowledgement.

“As you are aware, this committee has been tasked with considering the question of the Jedi and the Sith.” He looks around at the other committee members as he continues, “the galaxy has witnessed great tragedy in these past thirty years. It cannot be denied, that the Jedi and the Sith have played a large part in these events.” Now he turns to look at Rey. “In this moment, they are both gone, both destroyed. And so it is a unique opportunity – the only opportunity, perhaps – for the galaxy to decide their fates. Rather than the other way around.”

“To that end, we have a few questions that we would like to ask you.”

Rey again bows her head in acknowledgement, careful to keep her surging feelings inside. She had sought out Maz last night, when she saw her name on the committee. The older woman seemed to have been expecting her. _It is a troubling question, and a dangerous question,_ Maz had cautioned her. _But you must remember that they do not want you to answer it._ Rey had started to object, unwilling to let her unspoken promise to Luke and Leia die so easily. _Dear child,_ Maz soothed her _, you may still get_ _a chance to rebuild the Jedi. Your best hope is get them to trust you. Help them, and they might trust you. But_ – the wise woman cautions her _\- Don’t trust them. Answer their questions, but do not say more than you have to. Do what they ask, but do not give more than they ask for._

“To your knowledge, are there any living Jedi or Sith in the galaxy?”

Rey swallows. “I have been trained as a Jedi. There are others, still living, who have been trained as Jedi… “

“But Jedi Masters?”

“No … Master Luke Skywalker died a year ago, I felt him die. He was the last of the Jedi.”

“And the Sith?”

“The Sith Emperor Palpatine is dead. We – I – killed him on Exegol.” She sees eyebrows raise at her slip, but they seem to dismiss it as unimportant.

“And what will you do now?”

Rey blinks. It’s more direct than she expected. A day ago, it would have been an easy question to answer. Build a new Jedi temple. Recruit for a new Jedi Order. Carry on for Luke and Leia. But she remembers Maz’s advice. She must get them to trust her first. 

“I was actually going to ask you that question,” she says instead. “I remember from my training, that the Jedi saw themselves as servents of the galaxy. I would like to continue that tradition.” She takes a deep breath, “How can I help you?” 

She sees the committee members smile and releases her breath. Captain Romula reaches a datapad across the table to her. 

“As it turns out, we do have a mission that requires a certain degree of … discretion.” She hands the datapad to Rey. “You’ll find that the pad is accessible with your biometrics – and only your biometrics.” She gestures to the room and Rey notices the security camera in the corner. “Without divulging too much detail, let’s say that it is a mission to retrieve a particular item of interest.”

Rey nods once more, then stands up, realising how tense she feels.

“We’ll expect you to report back next week,” the Captain says as she dismisses her from the room.


	4. Going Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up Ben's journey since Exegol.

Kylo Ren had seen the aftermath of many battles. He relished it. Darkness surrounded such scenes of death. He smelled victory in the smoke in the air. He saw superiority in the burning wrecks on the field. When Ben emerged from the Fortress on Exegol, Kylo’s memories burned through him, chilling the blood in his veins.

Yet amidst all of that destruction, he could sense the warmth of life. When he reached further with the Force, he could sense people. And when he pulled on Kylo’s memories, he could confirm that some of these people were Rey’s friends. He pointed out the lights to her, knowing that she would take off towards them, and knowing that she would be safe.

What he didn’t know, was what he would do next. In that moment on Kef Bir, after Leia’s death, he had opened himself to the Light. He had finally listened to it, after shoving it away for so many years. And it had brought him here. To help Rey. To help her friends. Maybe even to help the galaxy. Now that was done, and the Light was gone again, leaving just him. So he followed after Rey as she ran towards the lights. He hung back in the shadows as her friends greeted her, wrestling with an uncomfortable feeling deep in his stomach. These people were his mother’s army. These people had fought with her, not against her. They had comforted her, not caused her pain. How could he face them? The feeling in him grew heavier, pulling him down, and he heard the whisper of a darkness.

He wasn’t ready to face them, he realised. The darkness grew louder and he desperately cast about for the Light, and found a thought that pulled him up. He could face _her_. He _needed_ to face her. 

So he turned and left, heading back to the TIE fighter that he’d arrived on. Determined to take this next step.

* * *

It’s a long journey in a tiny spacecraft not meant for hyperspace travel. He finds himself recalling Jedi meditation lessons from a long time ago. They help him to focus at least.

* * *

Finally the craft jitters out of hyperspace. He can feel that the lines of the Force are still twisted and off-balance, forever marked by the event that happened here. Ahead of him is the asteroid ring and the space station that _she_ helped build, afterwards. It’s all that is left of Alderaan. For a moment he wonders if this is what Hosnian Prime looks like now, and that feeling returns.

Then he takes a deep breath and maneuvers down to the space station. It’s a risk that he might be recognised but he doesn’t have much choice. He pulls his gloves off, smooths his hair back, and just hopes he looks presentable enough.

On the station, he follows the signs towards the Memorial. He remembers seeing a photo of his mother next to it, commemorating the opening. He turns off the main hallway into a quiet corridor that seems to follow the perimeter of the station. At the end is a simple door. When he steps through, he’s caught by the view on the other side. The opposite wall is entirely made of glass, and it looks out on to the asteroid field. The other walls are a deep matted grey, nearly blending with the black outside. On each is a collage of photographs and he moves toward one, looking at the lost people and cultures of Alderaan. Looking back towards the door, he notices a small plaque and a picture of Leia, it’s the same photo that he remembers from her desk at home.

He crosses the room to the long window, setting his hands lightly on the ledge. He can feel her signature here, as he had hoped he would. It almost seems to weave around the asteroids themselves as if to keep them together. He closes his eyes and reaches out with the Force. Drawing in a breath, he focuses on her and hopes that this will be enough, that he will be able to reach her here.

“Ben.” At first it just a whisper. He keeps his face towards the window, eyes closed, concentrating. Then he hears a rustle of clothes, and he opens his eyes. Turns around. He sees his mother materialising in the centre of the room. She looks older than he remembers. Her hair looks different.

“Mom...” His throat feels tight and he feels tears welling in his eyes.

“Shhh.” She steps forward and reaches out. Touching his cheek as if to brush away his tears.

“Mom – I’m so sorry – I – …“ He doesn’t know what to say. What can he say? It’s too late to say anything, whispers a darkness.

“I’m sorry too.” Her voice is low and gravelly. He looks down into her eyes and sees that they are brimming with tears. “There are so many things that I wish I could change…” She smiles softly. “I know that you feel the same way.”

“What I’ve done – is not forgivable. The things I’ve done…”

“You have done horrible things,” she murmurs, “things that people may never forgive you for. Things that you will never feel forgiven for.”

She pauses then embraces him, and he feels a warm sensation like sunlight touching him. “But I forgive you,” she whispers. “I love you.”

He’s overwhelmed by emotions, and buries his head in his hands. For some minutes he stands like this, submerged in his loss and guilt and regret. She stays with him, and her warmth eventually dries his tears.

He lifts his head and finds her still smiling at him. Then she nods slightly and speaks, gently, “You know that this is only the first step.”

“I do.” He swallows. “And I know what I have to do next. I will have the strength to do it. I promise.”

She lays her hand on his cheek again. “I know you will, sweetheart.” She starts to fade. Ben starts. Is that it? Is that all the time they get?

He says hurriedly, “I love you, Mom. Tell Dad – I love him too.”

She smiles. “We know.”

She fades away and Ben is alone again. He feels his exhaustion, but he also feels something else. Something that he knows he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He makes his way to his ship. He should talk to Rey now, to get the coordinates and start heading back, but he’s so tired. He curls sideways in the chair and falls asleep.

* * *

He’s standing on a gleaming white terrace, looking out over a city skyline.

“It’s beautiful”, someone breathes next to him. He turns and sees Rey. _She’s changed her hair_ , he thinks.

She smiles at him. “Do you like it?”

He opens his mouth to reply, when suddenly he hears distance screams and deeper rumbling. He turns back to the city and see the ray bearing down, glowing fiercely and mercilessly as it burns the city and burrows down into the planet. Waves of debris start to hit them.

“We have to stop it”, Rey shouts, and she runs forward, throwing out her hand to force a tunnel through the rocks.

Ben runs after her, following her towards the light.

Suddenly the tunnel splits. He stops, confused, staring down one and then the other trying to see her. Before he can choose, the tunnels collapse in on themselves and he’s lost in the debris field. He starts shouting her name.

* * *

Rey swipes the card to her room, feeling exhausted even though it’s only the afternoon. The mental effort that she spent in the committee meeting has drained her. Aren’t Jedi supposed to be good at negotiations? She wonders, remembering stories she’s heard about the Old Republic.

She sits heavily on her bed, all ready for a nap, when she feels the shift in the room.

_Great._

It takes a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of his ship. He’s still asleep but moving fitfully. She’s about to leave him to whatever dream he’s in, but then he starts yelling for her.

 _Ben!_ She reaches out and shakes him. One large hand clamps over hers, grabbing it tightly. He’s stopped yelling and his breath is steadying _. Ben, wake up_ , she urges, shaking him again. His eyes flutter and then open. He looks at her, a bit of panic left in his eyes.

_Rey?_

_It’s me,_ she assures him. She gives his hand a squeeze, feeling surprised at the warmth. No gloves, she realises, her mind flitting back to that night on Atch-to...

He must realise too, because then he’s dropping her hand and sitting up. He runs a hand through his hair.

_What were you dreaming about?_

He shakes his head. Changes the subject. _Are you mad at me?_

_Are you coming back?_

_Yes._

_Then, no._

He finally looks at her, and she can see hints of surprise and relief on his face. He runs his hand through his hair again and rubs his face. His expression shifts, and it’s no longer open and unguarded. It settles into a calm professional look. _Ok._

He reaches down and picks up his gloves, pulls them over his hands. Rey feels a twinge of disappointment for some reason. He turns in his seat, facing the console. _Coordinates?_

 _You’re coming back NOW?_ She’s the surprised one now. Also maybe a little happy. Ben just gives her a funny look.

Something makes her hesitate though. Rey probes her instinct and remembers the committee meeting _._ The accusations that they had made about the Jedi and the Sith. They couldn’t blame her for anything, obviously. But Ben …

 _‘It is a unique opportunity … for the galaxy to decide their fates.’_ The words make her shiver now. If Ben came back, would they decide his fate? Yes, she was certain of it. But she wasn’t sure what they would decide. He had so much knowledge, from both the Jedi and the Sith. And knowledge could be dangerous.

She realises that he’s turned back and is watching her. _I have to do this._

She knows that he does, but – does it have to be right now? The past week suddenly comes rushing back. So much has happened. And as far as she is concerned, the two of them have been in the middle of it all. He’s the only one in the galaxy who can really understand what she’s trying to deal with. Can’t they just, talk, or something? Her eyes fall on the dossier that the Captain handed her. She subtly reaches over to open it and skim the top page. Smiles. This will do.

She looks up at him. _I know that you do._ She holds up the dossier. _But I need your help first_. She sees him start to object. _And then we’ll go back. Together. I promise._ She gives him her most determined look. They stare at each other for a minute, and then he gives a small nod. Turns back to the console again.

_Coordinates?_

_The Galactic Archives on Coruscant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I originally sketched the Rey/Ben reunion, it went a bit differently! Rey was a little upset at Ben for leaving her :-p But then when I wrote this chapter, it just came out completely different and I hope that you liked it :-) Also I really hope that you enjoyed Ben's talk with his mom ... it was a bit sad to write but I like to to think that's how it would have gone <3 
> 
> I couldn't find an official galactic database thing in canon, so I've gone ahead and created one on what seemed like a logical planet. I hope that's alright :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
